iHeart?
by Nikki Adams
Summary: Sam x Freddie? Sam x Griffen? Freddie x Melanie? Freddie x Carly? Carly x Griffen? Who will end up with whom? Rated T to be safe. Warning: May contain Seddie, Creddie, Meddie, Criffen, Miffen, and Siffen.
1. Why?

**Author's note: hey people! Now in ( ) there will be a name of a song and who sings it. That is the song that goes with the chapter and if u listen to it while reading the story you will get the feeling of the chapter. =D**

**P.S. I do no own iCarly**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Why?**

**(KISS WITH A FIST BY: FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE)**

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

"I feel like crap."

" It's your own fault. You drank like seven monsters and two red bulls. You were like bouncing off the walls. So it's your own fault you hurt your ankle."

"Shut-up Fredward."

"If you have enough energy to harass me you must feel better."

"Yeah, I think I can walk."

Sam said getting out of the car and almost falling flat on her face, but I caught her."

"I'll help you." I said.

She put her hand on my shoulder to support herself and she started limping and saying "OW" a lot. I grab her hand and put her arm around my neck and I put my other hand on her waist. I help her inside and she took off her heels with much pain. Since I've never been inside Sam's house before I looked around the room. It was a small, creamy colored room with a few pictures a Sam of when she was younger.

"Funny," I thought, "she doesn't look like a vicious demon in these pictures."

"Ah, you were such a cute kid, I wonder what happened." I said.

"Look who's talking." She retorted.

Then I notice a women asleep on a couch. She look tried and wren out. She look just like Sam, but not as pretty. Oh, and please don't tell anyone I said that, kay? She had the same blonde curly hair and rosy cheeks. Her eyelids were closed so I didn't know what color they were.

"I'm guessing that's your mom?"

"Yeah, she probable just got back from work. Well you should be going or your mom will freak. I can get up the steps by myself."

I gave her a question look and said, "You sure?"  
"Yeah."

Sam started up the steps then stop and mouthed the words "OW" and bit her lip as if not to scream and wake her mom. She tried to up the stairs again limping, but she started to fall. I ran and caught her.

"You know that twice today."

"I just tripped I'm fine you can go now." She said with a little annoyance in her voice. I knew she was trying not to show she needed help.

"No, your not." I said levity her and carrying her bridal style up the steps.

"This is just embarrassing." She said.

I smirked. Sam hated asking for help or showing vulnerability. She liked being independent. So I knew this was out of her comfort zone.

"Which one is your room?"

"The first one on the left.

I put her down so I could open the door, but Sam smack my hand.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You can't go in my room. I don't even let Carly in my room so why would I let you in?"

"Then how are you going to get inside to your bed, unless you want to sleep here out in the hallway."

Sam just glared. I picked her up over my shoulder like she was just a sack. She started hitting me telling me to put her down or she would kill me. I opened the door and put Sam on her bed. I looked around quickly. Her room was painted a dark purple-pinkish color, like fuchsia, but a little bit darker. There was a mini fridge, a desk cover with homework she never finished or turned in, and two dresser. Her walls were cover with posters of bands like Green Day, Sum 41, Blink 128, Bullet For My Valentine, Mindless Self Indulgence, and …..The Jonas Brothers?! I started laughing.

"What's so funny Fredweird?" Sam asked.

"The Jonas Brothers? I didn't know you were the kind of girl who liked The Jonas Brothers."

"Shut-up Fredieferd. I don't like them, just a few of there songs!"

"Then why do you have a picture of them on your wall?"  
" Because I used to like them but not anymore, there such playboys. Plus I pined the pictured to my wall and I couldn't take it off, because it's suck. So I am forever cursed to stare at Nick's afro hair, Joes big head, and Kevin's crooked teeth."

I just laughed.

"Yeah sure."

She just glared daggers at me. She tried to stand up and come over to punch me but instead she gave a little screech. I helped her get back on the bed and put a pillow under her foot. Then I put some ice from the mini fridge on her ankle. Sam mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Thanks." Sam murmured.

"Wow, an actually thank you from Sam. That a first."

"Don't get use to it."

I just smiled. I look at her bedside dresser. On it was her alarm clock, her cell phone, and a picture of Carly, Spencer, her, and me. Sam had her one arm around Carly and me, while Spence was behind Carly making bunny ears on her head. I remembered that day. It was New Year's eve, and Carly was throwing a party at her place. The party was great until Sam decided a great way to start the year was by beating up a nerd. That nerd happened to be me. I shook my head and look at Sam.

"Hey Sam…." I stopped.

Her eyes were closed and she look so peaceful, vulnerable, and….unvicious, unlike when she's awake. I don't know what made me but I leaned down and kissed Sam and the forehead. I turned around to leave, but then I heard Sam say "Freddie?" Oh-no, she was awake.

"Yeah?" I said turning around and seeing Sam's eyes were still closed.

"What was that, what did you do that for?"

"Oh, my mom kisses me every night before bed. She says if you have a sweet kiss before you go to bed you'll have a sweet dream. You looked like you need a good dream."

"Oh." Was what she said before starting to snore softly.

I sighed and said "Night Sam," while closing the door softly behind me not to wake Sam or her mom.

* * *

As I drove home I decide to call my mom and tell her I was fine. "Yeah mom I'm on my way home, yes I'm wearing my seatbelt, what? No. Mom! That's sick. Yeah, Carly is already home. MOM! Ok, uh-huh, yes I have both hands on the wheel. I got to go now, I'll be home in like five minutes. Bye."

"Mothers." I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Freddie take a tick bath before you go to bed, alright?" She said coming towards me.

"**Mom**." I groaned.

She glared at me.

"Okay, okay." I said hurrying towards my bathroom.

* * *

After I took a tick bath I laid back on my bed and turned on my iPod, then click shuffle. I gasped as I realized the song that had started was the same one Sam and I were listening to when we kissed. I laughed remembering when she said "Lean!" and after we kissed when we claimed that we still hated each other. Then I starting thinking about the time Sam sprayed me with her squirt gun, and the time she gave me a hug and ended up giving me a wedgie as well. I smiled as I thought about all the times Sam had hurt me and the times we actually got along. Then I thought about tonight. I thought about the way Sam brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and when she glared at me for making fun of her past obsession of Jonas brothers, and when I saw her face as she slept. She look so peaceful sweet. You would have never guessed that she was a really a demon when she was awake. Then I remembered that I had kissed her on the forehead. I was confused. I really didn't know why I did that. It isn't like I like her, right? Nah, I mean I still like Carly. But lately I've been hanging out with Sam since Carly is staying after school decorating the gym for the school dance. I can't like Sam, she my frienemie. She hates me! I hate her! Only in a parallel universe would Sam and I ever like each other. But if that was true why had I kissed her?

* * *

**So did u like it? Hate it? Please click the magic button and review.**


	2. Something Scarier Than Horror Movies

**Chapter 2**

**Something Scarier Than Horror Movies**

**(Whoa Oh (Me VS Everyone) FTSK)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"If you like pina coladas , getting caught in the rain, if your not into yoga, if you have half a brain…" Sang my radio alarm clock. I groaned, hit the off button and sat up. I realized I was still wearing my black skinny jeans and my ruffled purpled shirt from yesterday. Then I looked up at my New Years Eve picture of Carly, Spencer, me, and Freddie. Freddie! I remember he had driven me home last night and helped me up the steps. I laughed when I remembered Freddie's joke about how cute I was, when I was a kid anyway. Then I remembered he had kissed me on the forehead and his lame excuse about "sweet dreams." "Was that really why he kissed me? For "sweet dreams"?" I thought. "He's only my "friend." It probable didn't mean anything. He'd only want to kiss Cary, or Miley Cyrus."

"God! He's so obsessed with brunettes!" I said out loud.

"Who is?" said….Melanie!?!

"What are you doing here?"

"What no "welcome back," or "How are you"?"

I laughed.

"Some kid at school mixed the wrong formula in chemistry and created a toxic gas that started spreading through the school, so we had to evacuate the place."

"When did you get here?"

"Oh, just in time to see Freddie drive away. He's cuter than I remembered he would be."

My stomach started to hurt when I remembered the time Melanie went out with Freddie and even KISSED him! But the whole time he thought it was me playing a joke on him. What a nub.

"Oh." Was my reply.

She eyed me suspiciously.

"You two going out?"

"What!? NO WAY! I'd never date the nub, much less hold his hand!"

"Sooo, he's single?"

"Melanie he's like in love with Carly."

"He doesn't seem to be. He's always looking at someone else."

"Who?"

Before she could answer our mom came in.

"Hey foods on the table. I need to go to work soon so I'll see you two later."

"Kay." We said at the same time.

Mom looked at us then she walked downstairs.

"Hey, why don't we go to Carly's after breakfast." Melanie said.

"Sure."

* * *

"No way, tapioca is so much better!" Yelled Melanie.

"No it isn't ! Chocolate is better!" I yelled back.

"Guys! Everyone knows vanilla is the best pudding flavor."

Melanie and me looked at each other and shook our heads. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"You guys okay? I heard yelling." Came Freddie's voice.

We started laughing.

"Come on in Fredward!" I called.

"Sam I told you…uh, I think I'm seeing double. There's two of you!"

I rolled my eyes like it was oblivious.

"Freddie this is Melanie. Remembered? She the one "who sucked" your face."

He looked shocked.

"But..you and hr, and me, and the red dress, uh, um, and the kiss. This is a dream. Someone pinch me." He finally manage to say.

I pinched his arm.

"OW! Sam!"

"What, you told me to pinch you."

"So, you really do have a twin sister?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I knew there was no way you could have said those things with out barfing."

I tried to punch him but my ankle started to hurt and I ended up falling right one top of him instead,

"I see your ankle still hurts." He said, he's face right in front of mine.

"I'm fine." I said getting off of him and sitting up.

"Oh. So you just decided to fall on top of me for no reason?"

"Shut-up Benson."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. He reached out his hand wanting, me to take it. I grabbed it and he helped me up. I glanced at Melanie. She was smirking at me.

"I thought you said you would never hold his hand." She said.

Then I noticed Freddie was still holding my hand. We let go and I tried to look anywhere but at him. I didn't want him to see me blush.

After a while Freddie broke the silence by saying "Hey you guys want to see a movie?"

Which one?" Asked Carly.

"How about Guilty Pleasure? I over heard you and Sam wanted to see it."

I glanced up at Freddie and he smiled at me, which just made me blush more.

"Sounds good to me." Said Melanie.

I knew she would be scared. She hated horror movies. She probable didn't want to be left out so she said it was okay. I quickly smiled at her so Carly and Freddie wouldn't see.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Melanie when the guy lifted a axe and chopped the five year old's head off. It creeped me out too but I wouldn't show I was scared in front of everyone.

I glanced at Melanie who was next to Freddie, who was to my left and Carly was to my right. Melanie covered her eyes when the guy took a nife and started to cut his arm open because he thought he didn't deserve to live anymore. She grab Freddie's arm and closed her eyes when the guy started to cut deeper. Freddie put his arm a round her while she basicallyhug him. I was ready to puke, and oddly it wasn't because of the movie.

I stood up and started to walk out of the theater when Carly asked, "Where are you going?"

"This movie is kind of making me sick so I'm going home. I'll see you guys later." I said starting to walk faster down the dark ale.

* * *

I ran home holding back tears that I didn'tknow why I wanted cry. As soon as I got home I sunk to the floor and started to scream. I yelled many things. For example, "Freddie, you stuipid ****!" Or "Why am I even crying?!" Or even "I hate you Carly! I hate you Melanie! I hate you Miley Cyrus!" And I even screamed "Freddie when I wanted you to stop liking brunettes I didn't mean I wanted to to start liking my sister!"

"Why am I even crying over him? " I thought. "It's not like I like him. Well...I can't believe it, but I think, I think, I'm in **love** with **Fredward Benson**! Great, just great. I can read the headlines now. "**SAM FALLS FOR NERD**". It doesn't matter anyway because it likes brunettes and girly girls. But I won't give him up that easily, even to my best friend or my sister. I swore I'd never do this again, but desperate times call for desperate measures. It's time to make myself, ugh, more girly."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. The Problem With Heels

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Problem With Heels**

**(I Want You To Want Me by KSM)**

**Sam's POV**

**

* * *

******

"**Ow**, ow, ow, ow!" I kept thinking as I walked into school. My heels were killing me, but I had to ware shoes that were more girly than black converses.

"so, I hope Sam will show up today. I don't want her to miss anymore school or she'll be suspended-again." I heard Carly say.

"Hey guys." I said turning the coner to get to my friends.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey Sam..." I said my eyes bulging out of there sockets. Sam was waring a aeropastle t-shirt and a jean skirt with heels, but what was most shocking of all was her straighten **BROWN **hair!

* * *

Sam's POV

"OH, MY, GOD! Sam your hair! It's brown!" Yelled Carly.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Why?"

"Uh, because I just got tired of being blond. Melanie looks just like me, so this way you can tell us apart."

"But you guys have completely different personality's so I can always tell u apart!"

"Chill Carls. The brown is not permanent. It'll come out after a few washes, gosh. No need to make a big deal."

"So what's up with the skrit and heels?"

"Well maybe I wanna dress more girly! What's the gig deal?"

"Nothing, it's just not like you to ware aero, skirts, or heels. Or be a brunette for that matter."

I glanced at Freddie since he hadn't said anything yet. He's mouth was open and his eyes were big.

"Fredward, hello, anyone in there?" I said knocking on his head.

"Uh, um, Sam, your hair is... you look..."

"Watch your words very carefully Benson." I growled.

"Oops. Not very girly." I thought. "Too late now. I can't take it back."

"I mean, my hair is what?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, never mind." He said.

I stared at him curiously. Did he like my my new look? Hate? What?

"Lets just go to class." He said starting to walk down the hallway.

Great. He didn't even like me as a brunette or a girly girl. I frowned and walked towards the bathroom with Carly yelling at me not to be late for class.

* * *

Sam, a brunette! I just couldn't image it until she came to school today. She was even waring aero, heels, and a skrit! Whats with her? She likes another guy? She lost a bet? She's really been replaced by a clone? She hit her head on something hard? What?

It's just not really like her. Or is this the real Sam? I don't think anyone knows the real Sam or what's she;s thinking. Not even Carly. She's just too complicated to figure out. She's like the worlds greatest puzzle. She's the girl that beats me up everyday. She's the most annoying person I've ever met. She's my worst nightmare but yet, she's the girl I thought I was in love with.

* * *

**Hey people please review! If you do you will meet a unicorn named Clyde! - Maybe :P**


	4. Cry? Me? Nah!

**Chapter 4**

**Cry? Me? Nah.**

**(SHATTERED BY TRADING YESTERDAY)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey Sam. I wish you were with me, Freddie, and Carly yesterday. Too bad you left school. Were you sick?"

"Sort of. So.....what did you guys do yesterday?"

"Oh, well we went to Build A Bra with Freddie turning pink and going "Ew, ew, ew" Everytime we asked him which glow in the dark color was better for straps."

I laughed.

"Then we went to groovy smoothies but Carly had to leave to help Spencer get a toilet plunger off his face. So it was just me and Freddie."

I laughed at the part about Spencer getting a toilet plunger stuck to his face but my stomach made a knot when she said they were alone.

"So what did you guys do after that?" I asked fake smiling.

"Oh, then we went to the arcade and he won me this bear." She said lefting a cute angle bear off her air matters on the floor.

"Oh."

"Then we decide to head home, but it started raining and I didn't have a jacket so he gave me his. So I'm going over to his place to return it."

It was then that I was ready to strangle her. "No," I thought. "It isn't her fault he liked her, it was Freddie's. He just made me so mad.

"I'm going for a walk. I need so fresh air. I've been stuck up here all day."

"Okay." Melanie said, but I could barley hear her since I ran out of the house

* * *

As soon as I got to the park I fell to floor and hit the cement with my fists. "Stupid Freddie! Why do you have to be such a nub?" I whispered.

I stood up and sat down on a nerby bench, put my legs to my chest, and started to cry.

Cry,me, Sam Puckett for the fifth time in my life, cried. Twice because of Freddie, once because of my old job, once because of my Dad leaving and once for the time my mom got really drunk and beat me up.

"Sam?" Said a fimilar voice.

I looked up.

"Griffen?"

* * *

**People review! I feed off reviews! I'm hungry, so feed me!**


	5. I Heart Griffen?

**Chapter 5**

**I Heart Giffen?**

**(FALLING FOR YOU BY COLBIE CAILLAT)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just finished selling the last of my pee wee baby's."

"You sold them all?"

"Well, yeah, except for this one." He said holding up a penguin pee wee baby with a scarf. "I guesss I've grown out of them."

"Oh." I said.

"Here, you can have this one."

"Umm.....thanks." I said taking it.

I hate to admit it but it sure was cute.

"Hey I like your hair, but I have to say I liked it better blonde."

"Thanks. I think so too." I said actually smiling. "Carly's single, if you were wondering."

"Oh. Well I'm kind of over her. I'm not really into brunettes anymore. I prefer blondes, with blue eyes."

I blushed. Hey I was naturally Blonde and I have blue eyes. That counts.

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Man, I say "oh" a lot." I thought.

"You okay? You look kind of down."

"I'm fine."

"Your lying."

"Am not.

He smirked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Why don't we go to Groovy Smoothies and you can tell me along the way."

I sighed. I couldn't pass up a smoothie.

"Get me a smoothie first, then we talk." I said standing up and starting to walk away. "Oh, and your paying."

* * *

Along the way we started talking about school, all the nerds we had beat up, and my plan to tepee Miss Briggs house.

After we got our smoothies I told about my jealousy issue with Freddie, Carly, Melanie, and MileyCyrus. He didn't interrupt me once and just kept noddinghis head like he understood. I felt like I could trust him so I spilled about my Dad leaving and my Mom's alcohol problem. He told me about his dad and sister dying in a car crash because his father was drunk driving. After talking for a half hour we found out we had a lot in common and I was really starting to like Griffen. I didn't see why Carly wanted to dump him.

"I had fun today. We should hang out more often."

"Yeah, we should. Here give me your arm."

He strech his arm and rolled up his sleeve. I took out a marker and wrote my number on his arm.

"Just call me later."

"Okay." He said smileing.

Then we heard a police sirens.

"Crap!" Said Griffen. "They found me. Got to go Sam, sorry. Oh, and in my opion if Freddie dosen't like you, than he must be a bigger idot than I though he was. If you want a guy who really likes you and won't make things complicated, you know where to find me." Griffen said before kissing my cheek.

I smiled and blushed as I wached him run out the down and down the street with the police right after him.

* * *

**Ooooh. Will Sam choose Freddie or Griffen? If you want to know you have to reveiw. If you don't I won't right another chapter. Kidding! Yeah,not so much. So review!**


	6. I Can't Choose

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, homework, the new house were moving in to, ect. Now enough excuses. I present to you CHAPTER 6 !!!**

* * *

**Chp.6**

**I Can't Choose**

**(SO IN LOVE WITH TWO BY MIKAILA)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

On my walk home I realized I was more confused then ever. I thought I liked Freddie but I was starting to have feelings for Griffen. I decided I would make a list or pros and cons for each guy.

**Freddie (Pros):**

Cute

Smart

Supportive

Fun to pick on

My friend (sometimes)

Tall

Strong (sometimes)

**Freddie (Cons):**

Nerdy/dewb

Weak (sometimes)

Has crazy mom

Likes Carly, Melanie, and Miley Cyrus

My enemy (sometimes)

Does not like me

**Griffen (Pros):**

Tall

Hot

Has motor cycle

Gave me cute penguin pee wee baby

Likes me

Strong

Bad boy

**Griffen (Cons) _Yes he has cons!:_**

Does not have a car

Carly's ex-boyfriend

Gave me useless pee wee baby

Bad boy

Could go to jail and leave me, alone, forever (well at least until the cops catch me)

Untrust worthy

* * *

"Hmmmmmm." I thought. "Ugh, this is no help, it just makes me want them both more. What am I going to do?"

"Sam! Carly's here!" Yelled my mom.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I wished I could tell Carls, but she might feel weird about me liking her best friend or her ex-boyfriend. I crumpled the paper up and threw it on the floor.

"Great now I'm keeping secrets from my best friend." I thought walking down the stairs.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Sam came down the stairs looking really down. I didn't know her anymore. She was depressed, girly, a brunette, and watched what she ate! Sam! The girl who could sallow a whole spaghetti taco in less then 3 minutes! She was always like "How many carbs does this have?" or "I can't eat this it has too many calories." or even "No! I don't want a fat cake! Hello, the name says it all! Fat-cake." She was the total opposite of who she used to be. She was acting like, like, Melanie and me. Except she not as polite.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, fine." She replied in a sad voice.

Something was worng, and I was going to find out.

"Um, so anything new with you?"

"Smooth, Carly, smoothe. Let her come to you. If she wants to tell you she will. Other wise you can always bugged her about it later." I thought.

"No."

"Uh, can I use the restroom upstairs?" I really need to escape this depressing conversation.

"Sure."

I headed up stairs, but instead of turing right towards the bathroom, I stood there looking at Sam's bedroom. She had fogot to close the door so I could see all the posters of Green day, The offspring, Lost prophets, System Of A Down, and other bands. I even saw a posters of THe JOnas Brothers!

I know I shouldn't have, but I went into her room out of crousity. I looked around and thought the room was actully pretty cute. Then I stopped in my tracks when I saw a penguin pee wee baby sitting on her desk.

"Oh, I could totally bug her about this and the jonas brothers poster, but then she'd know I was in here." I thought to myself.

I looked down at the the penguin.

"Where have I seen this before?" I thought.

_Flash back!_ I was making out with Griffen in his room when I saw his whole collection of pee wee baby's! He had one just like it! He even named it peter!

"But there's no way this could be his! He wrote _Griffen _on the....scraf!" I gasped as I saw _Giffen _written in sloppy hand writing. "Why does Sam have Griffen's pee wee baby?"

I felt something beneath my foot and looked down. It was a crumpled piece of paper with a list of pros and cons for Freddie and Griffen!

"I knew she liked Freddie!" I thought excitedly. "But Griffen? She's been talking to Griffen?" My stomached started to ache at the thought of him dating her. "Why didn't she tell me she had feeling for Freddie! And more importantly why didn't she tell me she's been hanging out with that bad, pee wee baby loving, kinda hot, nub! I bet he's just using Sam to make me jealous! He is such a play boy! If he's using Sam, I'm going to kill him!" I thought angrily just as I heard Sam coming up the stairs.

I recrumpled the paper, threw it on the floor and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you sense Carly was kind of jealous? Anyway I want to know who's your favorite iCarly paring. Is it Seddie? Creddie? Maybe even Fibby ( Gibby and Freddie [ Gross I know, but there was a Fibby moment In "ihave my principals"!] ). Please comment and tell which couple you like best!**


	7. Carly's Plan

**Chp.7**

**(CRUEL TO BE KIND BY LETTERS TO CLEO)**

**Carly's Plan**

**Sam's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"You still in the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah, just fixing my makeup."

"Um, okay." I said closing the door to my bath room so no one could get in.

"Hey Sam wanna help me plan the next iCarly?" She asked when she got out of the restroom.

"Sure."

* * *

**Carlys POV**

Hey you want some ice tea?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, me too." Said Freddie coming into the room.

"Oh, hi Freddie." I said glancing at Sam who was looking down at her shoes.

"Hi Carly, hi Sam." He said not looking at her.

"Why don't you too go upstairs while I make ice tea. I'll be up in minute."

"Okay." Said Freddie and Sam at the same time.

They finally looked at each other, but instead of embracing the slap each other. I shook my head. Then they went towards the elevator and Sam pressed the button to go up. When the doors closed behind them I raced towards the control panel and press the stop button.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I know this chapter was short and lame but the next chapter will be dramaful( i don't know if that's a word, but it is in my world) and suspenseful- I hope. Anyway please review whether you liked it or not. Oh and if you have an idea of what should happen next tell me! I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and comments, so review! **

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Your're Not Sam

**Chp.8**

**You're Not Sam**

**(BACK AGAINST THE WALL BY CAGE THE ELEPHANT)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Why did the elevator just stop?" I asked.

"I don't know." Said Freddie.

"Carly! CARLY! Open the elevator doors! Carly!" I yelled as I banged on the doors.

"She probable went upstairs, since were not there she notice were stuck."

"Yeah."

We stood on opposite sides of the elevator. After 20 minutes I slumped to the floor and sighed.

"This is all your fault." I spoke at last.

"How is this my fault?"

"I don't know, it just is."

"Oh, great explanation."

"I don't need your sarcasm."

He scoffed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just typical Sam. Always blaming everyone but herself."

I stood up and growled at him. "Take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" I yelled coming towards him.

"NO. It's true! Your selfish, mean, and a blond-I mean brown headed demon!"

That really hurt coming from him, but I knew it was Kind of true, kind of, but I wasn't coming to let him see that that hurt me. So I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"What did you say?"

Only after I say that I did I remember that that wasn't very girly or polite of me.

"Oops. Really need to work on that." I thought bitterly.

"I said you were a bratty, rude, incompetent, mean, brown headed demon!"

Oh, that really struck a nerve, so I push him up against the wall, but he just pushed me back. He had gotten stringer over the years, and I hated it.

I started to glare at him, then I flipped my hair and turned around with a "Hmmp."

"Your not Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"Sam would never flip her hair, wear skirts, or dye her hair brown."

"You don't know nothing about me Benson." I said whirling around.

"Sam wouldn't care if her hair was messed up, or if she was eating carbs. She especially wouldn't wear make up. Sam isn't some Barbie doll. She may be mean and pushy but she naturally vicious! You can't change that.

"Shut-up! Just shut-up!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"Sam wouldn't stomp her foot. She would tackle me and make me bleed. She would beat the crap out of me."

"Stop telling me what I do and what I don't do! You don't even know what your talking about! Ypu don't know me! You don't know anything, besides how to be a nerd!"

"If your Sam, then answer this question." I stared at him like he was crazy, because he was.

"What;s the question?"

"How many calories are in a fat cake?"

"How does that prove I'm Sam?"

"Just answer the question."

"Um, 750."

He looked sad. He didn't say anything for a while. Then the elevator started moving again and Carly stood in front of the doors when they opened.

"Sorry guys. THe elavator got stuck. I had to call Lubert to help me, but it took a while. He was all like "Do I have too? Let them rot in there? If i get anymore stressed out my wart will pop! Do you know what will happen if my wart pops!" He was going ballistic. I had to promise I would give him a pice of gum if he shut-up." Carly said. "Hey Sam, Freddie, you two okay?"

Freddie didn't look at her. He just mumbled "She's not Sam."

I stared at him.

"Sam wouldn't know or care how many calories were in a fat cake. She'd just eat it without question."

That made me really mad, but instead of slapping him I just stormed out of Bushwell plaza.

* * *

**See I told you Dramaful ( again I have no idea if that's a word-don't judge me!). Please comment and review! Remember to tell me which iCarly paring do you like best.**


	9. I Don't Kiss On The First Date

**Chp. 9**

**I Don't Kiss On The First Date**

**(LOVE SONG REQUIEM BY TRADING YESTERDAY)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

I started running home in heels, which hurt- a lot. Eventually I drop to the ground because I couldn't run anymore, and just my luck it started rain. I think I stayed there for like 10 minutes until I felt the rain stop. I looked up and saw Griffen smiling down on me with an umbrella in hand. He helped me up and held my hand.

"Sam, what happened?"

I told him what Freddie had said.

"I hate to admit it but Freddie was right, not about the part that your mean, rude, or a brown headed demon, but about how you aren't your self. You shouldn't change who you are for some guy, but if this is who you want to be or who you are now, that's okay. As long as you're true to your self."

I stared at him and he started laughing.

"I know that was cheesy, but it's true."

I smiled.

"Thanks Griffen."

"Hey let me walk you home."

"Okay."

* * *

He walked me home holding my hand until we got to my front porch.

"Night Sam."

"Night."

"Hey, um Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like Freddie or um, do you like someone else?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"Well I think I might still like Freddie, but there is this one guy that's making me think twice."

He smiled.

"I didn't say it was you."

He frowned and stepped really close to me. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me and said " Let me change your mind." He puckered his lips but I put a finger on them.

"I don't kiss on the first date."

"Oh, so this was a date."

I smiled and went inside closing the door behind me, leaving a smirking Griffen alone.

* * *

**Okay people, now Sam and Griffen might not last, but if they do that might let creddie have a chance, or fibby, but anyway to find out who ends up with whom you will have to keep reading. :D I know you hate me.**


	10. Mystery Man Revealed

**Chp. 10**

**Mystery Man Revealed**

**(MESS OF ME BY SWITCHFOOT)**

**Carly's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Crap. My plan to get Sam and Freddie togather didn't work. Who knew that when those two get stuck in an elavator for an hour they try to kill each other and end up hating each other even more!" I thought while I was walking to the school buliding, not really listen to Freddie going o about how he was so over Miley Cyrus. I mean, if he was so over her, why won't he shut-up about her?"

"So to recape, I am now officaly over....SAM?"

"What?"

I turned around and saw Sam taking off her helmet and handing it to some guy on a motorcycle. Then he took his helmet off and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Griffen?" I wishpered.

Then what was more shocking was that that Sam was blond again and that she **kissed** him on the cheek! Then she grabbed her backpack, swong it over her shoulder and waved bye as he drove away.

We just stood there, mouths open and eyes bluging

* * *

**Sorry guys I know it's short but reveiw/ Comment!**


	11. Sam And Griffen!

**Chp.11**

**Sam And Griffen!?!**

**(PANIC SWITCH BY SWITCHFOOT)**

**Carly's POV**

* * *

"hey guys. Hello? You there?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Said Carly.

"Why were you guys staring?"

"Well, it's just shocking that your blond again."

"oh. I told you it would come out in a few washes. It was just a spray."

"Right. Sam about that guy who drove you to school..."

The color drained from her face.

"Oh, Carls, I was going to tell you. I know he's your ex-boyfriend and all, but if you still like him I can..."

"Sam!" I yelled. "It's fine, but just tell me next time instead of hiding it. But are you sure he's only dating you because he likes you not because.."

"He's trying to make you jealous?" She finished. "Carls are you jealous?"

"No, but.."

"Then don't worry about it." Sam said pushing a speechless Freddie out of the way.

* * *

**Freddies POV**

"Sam and... Giffen? That's just so messed up! Of course she'd wanna go out with a bad boy instead of a nerd. Even when she was all girly I still liked her, but now that's she's her self again I want her even more. To late though. Now she's with Griffen, that nub. Why does everyone always go for the bad boy. All they do is get in trouble, break your heart, and have great hair." I thought.

I sighed and followed after Sam.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Sam and Griffen? When did this happen? I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other. Aapparently we need to work on the whole keeping promises thing." I thought running after Freddie and Sam.

* * *

**I know the ending of this chapter sucked, but it was late and I couldn't think of anything. Sorry. :(**


	12. My Little Fat Cake

**Chp.12**

**My Little Fat Cake**

**(NEW COLLEGE BY THE DOLLYROTS)**

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

"Sam, hey Sam." I said waking her up from her day dream. "Sam? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"You're here."

I scowled, but inside I was happy she was insulting me again. Sam hadn't pick on me for a while, and evey time she did I tursured it. Now that she was being mean to be again it meant she was official back to her old self.

"Aaaw. Did I make the wittle dewb mwad?" She said smirking.

"Sam leave Freddie alone." Said Carly.

Sam just rolled her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. I sighed. I had been in love with Sam for a while now but she was still with Griffen,which irked me- a lot. I really hated him. He was such a playboy. He's probable just using Sam to get with Carly, the di.....I mean butthead. What Sam saw in that oaf was beyond me.

"Sam are you sure you're okay? You totally spaced out."

"Oh, id Freddie worried about me?" She mocked.

I turned my head towards the T.V. so she wouldn't see me blush.

"No, it's just your phone was ringing and you didn't notice, so I thought you were becoming def."

"Oh."

She took her phone off the table and looked at it.

"It was Griffen." She said smiling.

I stared at her.

"I wish I could make her smile like that." I thought.

She put her phone on speaker, so Carly could hear and started to call him when the doorbell rang.

"Answer the door." I heard Griffen say.

She rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a delivery guy with a bushel or roses and a take out box of wings.

"Oh, wow." Sam exclaimed.

"I would have brought them to you myself but I...had something to do." He said.

"Griffen!" Whined a female voice.

"Who was that?" Sam asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, just my cousin. Hey talk to you later my little fat cake." He said hanging up.

Her face showed no emotion, but I knew she didn't really believe that that was his cousin.

She set the flowers on the table, sat down beside me on the couch and opened the wing box.

Trying to lighten the mood, I smirked and said "His little fat cake?"

She glared at me.

"Shut-up."

Then she punched me playfully and started laughing. Which of coarse made Carly and I crack up.

* * *

**So do you like? Comment and tell me. Oh by the way Sam was spacing out because she was thinking about how Griffen wasn't spending that much time with her anymore.**


	13. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!

**Chp.13**

**Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!**

**(FOR SAM'S POV: HEART BREAKER BY P!NK & FOR FREDDIE'S POV: MR. BRIGHT SIDE BY THE KILLERS)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Griffen where are you?" I thought sitting on my bed.

I've been trying to get a hold of him all week, but he hadn't answered his phone in three days. And when we do hang out it's only for a little while because he always has to go. I doubt he spends that much quality time his "cousin". It's probable some chick. No, he wouldn't cheat on me, he's too sweet. Well, it could just be an act, but I doubt it. He's my pudding( he calls me his little fat cake because I love fat cakes and I call him my pudding because he loves pudding).

I sighed.

"What could he be doing?"

"Tic tock on the clock, but the party don't stop...." Sang my phone.

"Hello?....Griffen, hi..."

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Wanna buy a pickle?" Ask Tibo.

"NO!"

"Well." He said snapping his fingers and doing the head thing.

I rolled my eyes and walk out the door sipping my blue berry blitz smoothie. I stopped and was ready to puke. Across the street, in an ally, Griffen and Sam were kissing.

"I should be the one kissing Sam." I thought bitterly.

I turned my head because I couldn't watch anymore of it.

"Bye." I heard Sam's voice call.

I turned around and watched Sam pull away from him and start walking down the street. I wanted to run after her so badly and tell her that Griffen was the right guy for her, I was. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wanted to get her to look at me with those bright blue eyes. But I knew if I told her how I felt she would probable slap me. Well at least she would notice me then. I just wanted to touch her soft skin and run my had through her beautiful blond hair.

"Spencer, we better hurry, Sam said she was at our house and we were out of ham! You know what she does when she dosen't get her ham!" I heard Carly say.

I turned to the left and saw Carly and Spencer hurrying into Ben's Market. I was about to go say hi to them when I saw Griffen staring at Carly while a Brunette in a short skirt and strapless top embrace him.

"This must be his "cousin"." I thought angrily watching him make out with her.

He kept glancing at Carly, who had her back turned to him, while he kissed her. Then he cough loudly, as if to caught her attention, but she didn't turn around.

Suddenly I became filled with anger. This cheese ball was cheating on Sam, and was using her and this brunette chick to make Carly jealous! And that was a big no-no.

I crossed the street and walked over to the couple.

"Ahem."

Griffen pulled away from the girl and looked at me.

"Oh, Freddie hi. Well this is awkward. I don't suppose that you won't tell Sam about this."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I had grown over the year but he was still a couple of inches taller than me.

"That so." He said pushing the brunette out of the way so he could stand in front of me.

"You're such a butt."

Okay so I didn't say butt, I said something worse, but lets just say I did.

"How dare you cheat on Sam."

"Well, at least I didn't make her cry." He snarled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She told me all about becoming girly for you, but instead of falling for her you fell for her sister."

I was shocked. She did that for me?

"She was devastated. The only person that was there for her was moi. So she became mine thanks to you. All I had to do was give that bitch a sob story about my family, flirt with her, and listen to her and she was mine. And it really payed off too, I think Carly was actually jealous."

My hands turned into fists when he called Sam a bitch. I punched him in the face-hard, with strength I didn't know I had. He stepped back and covered his bloody nose.

"Looks like Benson wants to fight."

I charged at him throwing and blocking all the punches I could. He was strong but I was fast. All those times from trying to run away from Sam when she was tiring to tackle me help be become really fast.

In the end I had a bloody nose, a bruised arms and legs, but wasn't as bad as Griffen. I had really taken my anger out on him, but he was still standing. He would look a lot worse if Sam found out. I almost felt bad for him- almost.

I punched him in the eye and said "That was for me!" Then I punched him in the stomach. "That was for all the girls you used!" And finally I punched him in the kiwis. "And that was for Sam!" I yelled watching him collapse onto the floor.

I pushed his head with me foot.

"I never want to see your face again. And you better stay away from Carly and Sam, you ******* ****!"

They brunette gasped as Griffen spit blood out. He looked up at me and nodded his head before the brunette help him up and they walked off down the street.

I just couldn't help but laugh when Griffen stated cursing and spitting blood while the brunette made "Ew!" faces. I guess I just found a jerk getting the crap beat out of him by a so call "nerd" (moi) funny.

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know, Freddie probable isn't that strong but it made an interesting action chapter. Remember to review & comment on each chapter! I don't care if you hate it just comment on it or I'll have my pet lama, Carl, come after you! He bites!**


	14. The Breakup

**Chp.14**

**The Breakup**

**(SAVIOR BY RISE AGAINST)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Why?"

"I really like you but I'm not the answer."

My face drop and a snigle tear escaped my eye.

"I'm sorry." Griffen said passing me and walking to the elevator.

"You pig!" I yelled slapping hi face.

"I sorry." He said hitting the elevator button with his fist. "I'm sorry Sam."

"I never want to see you again!" I yelled throwing a picture of Carly, me, Griffen, and Freddie, at him, but he ducked and it hit the elevator doors.

The elavatordoors opened and he ran in as I picked up a vase with roses he had given me.

"I hate you!"

"Hate is a Strong word."

"Fine. I very much dislike you."

His eyes widened as the vase went flying threw the head towards his head but the elevators doors closed just in time and the vase shattered into a bunch of pieces.

"Hmmp." I said sitting down in a huff.

I was at Carly's waiting for her and Spencer to get back from the store with more ham when Griffen came in with bandages all over his head and arms. He walked in limping and told me to sit down. After I sat down he started telling me he was over us, how he liked someone else, and how he didn't deserve me. The last part was true but I was so mad about this other girl he liked more then me.

"So he was cheating. I was right." I thought before I started yelling and throwing things at him.

Now I was wondering why I even went out with him in the first place.

"Why couldn't I see through his act? i guess that love is blind." I thought looking at a picture of Griffen and I sitting on a park bench.

I sighed as Carly and Spencer walk in with grocery bags.

"What the..." Carly said taking in the scene.

Shattered glass was all over the floor, the vase was broken into pieces, roses were scattered in front of the elevator, there was a small blood stain on the carpet, muddy and bloody footprints circled the room, and I was sitting on the couch taking a lighter and lighting the picture of Griffen and I on fire.

"Uh, Sam. Is there something you want to tell us?"

* * *

**Okay here's where I usually rant on about lama's, unicorns, hungry, iCarly couples, and reviews/comments but I though by now you would know the drill and just click the green and white button below my rant. That is all. **

**-Nikki**


	15. What The Heck Happened?

**Chp.15**

**What The Heck Happened?**

**(WHAT'CHA SAY BY JASON DERULO)**

**Carly's POV**

* * *

Sam had just told me it was oer between her and Griffen, then she left my house after I gave her some ham. So when I walked into school and found her sitting on Gibby yelling at him for money, I knew she was fine.

"So what happened yesterday?" I asked after she got off Gibby.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

She slammed her locker.

"Let's just say you'll never see him again."

"You killed him!" I said a little to loudly.

Everyone in the hallway looked at us. i heard some kids saying " she's finally done it. She killed someone."

Sam pushed through the crowd towards the teacher's lounge door with me right behind her.

"No, I didn't kill him. I was going to, but someone almost did it for me."

She then told me what happened while Spencer and I were gone.

"I only wish I had done it to him."

"But who did?"

"i don't know. Maybe a much of ex-girlfriends beat him up, or a bunch of vicious squirrels attacked him because he stole their nuts, or he went to the zoo and...."

"Sam have you been drinking coffe again?"

"No."

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Maybe."

"Sam...."

"Yes, but it smelled so good! It was calling to me "Sam, Sam, just one sip won't hurt".

I shook my head.

"Sam you really need to lay off the caffeine." I said just as Freddie past us.

"Freddie?" Sam called.

He turned and I saw Sam's eyes get big. He had a black eye, a bandaged forehead and nose.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I was fencing and I wasn't waring a mask during practice so I just got a few scratches." He said.

"Uh-huh." I said raising my eyebrows.

He was lying. He was never a good lire.

"Uh, I got to go or I'll be late for class." He said hurrying off.

"Carly, Freddie's all bruised up like Griffen was. You think the two are connected?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said running after him, leaving Sam alone with Gibby, who was lying on the floor, shirtless, and groaning every time a person stepped on him.

* * *

**Wall-la! What do you think? If you have an opinion, a soul, a heart, a brain, or if your a living organism comment/review this chapter!**


	16. Because I Love Her

**Chp.16**

**Because I Love Her**

**(JUST THE GIRL BY THE CLICK FIVE)**

**Carly's POV**

* * *

"What really happened Freddie?" I asked leaning against his locker.

"I told you." He said pushing me out of the way and opeiing his locker.

"Did it have anything to do with, I don't know, Griffen?"

He's eyes widened in shock but then his mask was put back on.

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I'm worried about you, and Sam won't admit it but she is too."

He looked down at his shoes and mumbled something.

"What?"

"He cheated on her."

I stared at him.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Yesterday, across Groovie smoothies. He wanted to make you jealous." He said putting some books into his locker.

"How did you...."

"I just came out of Groovie Smoothies when I saw Sam and him kiss, she left and this girl came up him and started making out with him, but he kept staring at you from across the street. You and Spencer were at the market when this happened."

"Okay, now how does this explain your condition, wait unless, you...Freddie you didn't." I exclaimed.

He closed hid eyes and said " Let's just say me and Griffen got off on the wrong foot and.....certain things happened."

He slammed his locker shut.

"Just one question." He looked up. "Why did you?"

He looked me right in the eye and asked " Are they still together?"

"Anwser my question frist." I said.

"No, anwser mine." He replied sternly.

"No, there not. Now why did you!?" I asked again.

"I did it because I was jealous. I.....I did it because I love her."

* * *

***Gasp! Okay not really, we all knew that, but Carly didn't, well she might of thought he did but now she knows for sure. So you see that button beneath my rant? Please click it and comment/review.**


	17. Tell Her!

**Chp.17**

**Tell Her!**

**(TELL HER BY JESSE MCCARTNEY)**

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

She smiled like crazy.

"Then tell her! God, I knew it the whole time! Why are you so shy to tell her but when you liked me you told me every day?"

"Becuase I thought I loved you, but it was incuse for my feelings for Sam." I replied.

"Aaawww. So your going to tell her right?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She'll laugh at me, tun me down, or worse, never speak to me again. It could ruin what ever friendship we have."

"Your a wimp."

"Excuse me?"

I expected this comment from Sam, but Carly?

"Your a wimp. Freddie, Sam will only turn you down if you don't tell her soon. Now that's she's single there are plenty of guys who would want to go out with her. You need to be a man and come clean before it's too late."

"I don't know."

"Freeedddiiieeee."

"Please don't tell her."

"Bt can't at least tell..."

"Carly you can't tell her anything."

She pouted.

"No."

"Fine then, Mr. Grumpy. But you better do it soon. She won't be single for long."

I gave her a look that said "Okay, okay, I get it. Just leave me alone."

She just smiled and practically skipped to her next class.

* * *

**My flying pig will give you a ride if you comment/review! So comment/review! Hurry the offer will eventually expire!**


	18. I Don't Like Him, I Love Him

**Chp.18**

**I Don't Like Him, I Love Him**

**(LOVE DRUNK BY BOYS LIKE GIRLS)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Oh, hey Sam I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" Said Melanie coming into the room.

I told her about Griffen liking someone else and about our breakup.

"What a jerk."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good news for Freddie."

"What? Why?"

She stared at me and raised her eyebrows.

"uh, hello? He totally likes you!" she said like it was obvious.

"No he dosen't he likes you! And I thought you liked him back."

"Um, Sam. I have a boyfriend remember?"

"What? i didn't know that."

"I told you about him in my letters. Have you even read them?"

"Um, well, you see, I started to but then you used some really big words that made my head hurt, and Carly called saying Spencer made spaghetti tacos, and..."

She held up her, telling me to stop.

"So, what's his name?" I asked.

"Dean."

"Oooooh. Dean and Melanie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." I sang.

She turned bright red and started to chase me around the room while I sang the song over and over again until she tackled me.

We started laughing until tears came rolling down our faces.

"You need to tell Freddie." Melanie finally said.

"Tell him what? That he's a nub? I do that everyday."

"No, that you like him."

"I don not!"

"Yes you do. I see the way you two look at each other. And I know you only hit him to get his attention, but you don't need to do that, he's always staring at you."

"Your lying!"

"Am not! Just admit it. You like him!"

"La, la, la, la, I can't hear you!" I said covering my ears.

"You like him, you like him!" Melanie sang.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No! I don't like him, I love him."

* * *

**I know she finally admits it! Please comment/review. Man I sound like a broken record machine. If you don't know what that is, it's a expensive old machine that play really big black disks. It's what old people used to listen to music. No offense to any old person reading this. **


	19. Planning

**Chp.19**

**Planning**

**(LOW BY FLO RIDA)**

**Carly's Plan**

* * *

"Well if they won't tell each other then we'll just do it for them." Said Melanie.

"Yeah, but they should tell each other. We'll just jave to make them admit it to each other." I said.

"But how?"

"I've got an idea." I said.

I whispered my plan into her ear.

"Carly your a genius! That plan will work for sure, but how do we get them there?"

"That's easy. We just have to have what they want. What does Sam like more than fat cakes?"

"Ham!"

"Yes. And what does Freddie like besides AV club?"

"Computers."

"Yup. Now all we have to do is find some apple juice."

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I'm thirsty, Duh!"

* * *

**As you can tell I wrote this right before lunch. I really had a craving for apple juice that day. Ahhh, memories. *sighes. Anyway you know what to do ( review/comment!).**


	20. The Spring Fling

**Chp.20**

**The Spring Fling**

**(ACTING OUT BY ASHLEY TISDALE AND I GOTTA FEELING BY THE BLACK EYED PEAS)**

**Carly's POV**

* * *

"When? Friday night at 7:30. What? The spring fling. Where? The school gym." Sam read off of a flier i gave her.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun right?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh come on. I helped come up with the idea to have one this year. There's going to be karaoke, Guitar Hero, dancing, a contest to win a pear computer, and free ham!"

Both Freddie's and Sam's heads shot up as I said computer and ham.

I smiled.

"So, you guys will come right?" I asked.

"Sure." Freddie said.

"Do I have to ware a dress?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not going."

"But there's cute boys, fat cakes, free ham, karaoke, Guitar Hero, and a chance that you could win a computer!"

"Then bring me back some ham."

"Saaaaaammmm!" I whined, making my puppy face.

She tried to look away, but too late. She saw my face and her armor cracked.

"Fine, but that ham better taste good." She said.

I clapped my hands and jumped up and down.

"Cool. Then after school we can go shopping!"

She groaned.

"Freddie, dress nice, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

I smiled really big.

Mel's and my plan was working, so far.

* * *

Sam's POV

"Too, too, too pink." I said trying on a pink spaghetti strap dress.

I had tryied on 21 dresses so far! 21! They all were too fluffy, furry, ruffled, girly, see through, silky, tight, loose or pink.

"Carly, we'll never find a dress for me. I don't look good in any of these."

"Hmmmmmm." Was all she said while she disappeared around the corner following a lady pushing a cart.

Carly had already picked out her dress so she was helping me pick out mine.

"Here try this one one." She said running towards me.

* * *

"Well? How does it look?"

"Whoa! You definitely need to get that one!"

* * *

After I changed we went to the men's section of the store to find Freddie. He was standing in line holding his cloths for the dance in a bag.

"Finally you guys are here. I've been waiting for an hour!"

"Stop whining and just pay for our stuff." Said Sam.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because it's poliete and gentlemen like."

"So in other words, you forgot your wallet."

I glared at him and Carly started laughing.

* * *

After we bought our stuff we headed to Groovie Smoothies.

"You wanna by a donut? It's on a stick."

"No Tibo." I said.

"But it's on a stick."

"She said no Tibo." Freddie said sternly.

"Are you sure?"

"No Tibo!" I growled.

"How rude." He said walking away, flipping his dreadlocks behind his head.

"He is so annyoing." Carly said after he was gone.

"If these smoothies weren't so good I would never come here." Freddie stated.

"So Carly who are you going to the dance with?" I asked.

"Shane." She replied dreamily.

"How about you Fredward."

"Must you call me names?"

"Yes. Now who are you going with?"

"I don't know. Who are you going with?"

"No one, unless someone will ask me." I said.

"But I thought Pete asked you." Said Carly.

"Yeah, but I don't like him anymore."

"Oh." Said Freddie in a happy tone.

I stared at him, hoping he would get the idea t ask me. After a long pause I tried a move that always worked for Carly. I batted my eyelashes a few times and "accidentally" knocked my drink off the table.

"Oops!" I said.

Freddie quickly stood up and said "Let me get you a new one."

While he hurried off I turned toward Carly.

"That move really does work when you want a guy to go away, but anyway I need to tell you something."

My eyes got really big and I looked really excited like I waited all day to tell her this, when actually I've waited all week to tell her this.

"Yeah?"

"Um...I..I mean...You have something in your teeth."

"Oh."

The truth is that's not what I wanted to tell Carly. I wanted to ask her how to get a guy to ask me to the dance, but then she'd have to know who I liked. I still didn't know if I should tell Carly about my feelings for Freddie. If I told Carly all of Seattle would know I liked Freddie. Carly has one of the biggest mouths ever.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

I really thought Sam would tell me that she likes Freddie, but instead she informed me that I had something in my teeth. She could of told me that in front of Freddie, so I think she was going to tell me something important but chicken out. Not that knowing that you have something in your teeth isn't important. I just thought a new development between her and Freddie would happen. Oh well, the plan is still on, and if this plan doesn't work then I don't know what will.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I wanted to ask Sam to the dance so bad but I always lose my nerve as soon as I see her. It doesn't help that Carly's all "Be a man" and Melanie's all "You need to tell her your true feelings because the guy should always make the first move" bla, bla, bla, bla.

So when I finally got the nerve to ask her, well it went down like this:

Hi Sam. Lovely weather were having."

"It's raining."

"Yeah, so, um, I like what you've done with your hair."

She looked at me funny and said "I'm warring a hat."

"Uh, I see your busy beating up Gibby up so I'll just go."

Then I ran off.

So as you can see I'm not so good with the whole asking girls out thing.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending, but I couldn't think how to end it better. Anyway you know the drill, comment/review!**


	21. My Chauffeur, Gibby

**Chp.21**

**My Chauffeur Gibby**

**(SHADOW OF THE NIGHT BY PAT BENATAR)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Uhhh. Tonight's the Spring Fling and I still don't have a date. Stupid Fredweird won't ask me." I said bitterly sitting on Melanie's blow up mattress. "You even have a date! You don't even go to my school!"

"If it makes you feel any better Jake canceled. He got sick so I'm dateless like you. Which I don't get. You should just go up to Freddie and ask him yourself."

"Oh, no. He doesn't like me. How many times do I have to tell you."

"Ugh, whatever. But still a bunch of guys asked you. Why didn't you just go with one of them.?"

"There not Freddie."

"Oooh. You have it bad you have it bad if you can say no to the football star for a AV nerd."

I pretended to find interest in my shoes so Melanie wouldn't see me blush. Man, I've been doing that a lot.

"So how do I look?"

I glanced up. She was waring a white strapless dress, nee length with faint gold sparkles on it and a gold ribbon tied around her waist. She had on gold hoop earrings, wedged heels, and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"You look really pretty!"

"Thanks. But aren't you going to get ready?"

"No. I don't think I need to go. I mean Carly won't notice if I'm not there, she'd be too busy flirting with Shane. Plus I;m dateless, so why bother going?"

"But you have to come."

"Why?"

"It won't be fun without you. Besides, I don't wanna go all by my self."

"Fine, just stop with the Bambi eyes."

She smild really big then turned back to the mirror to fix her makeup.

"Sisters." I sighed.

* * *

**Melanie's POV**

"Sam! Hurry up! I have to be there soon! I have to deliver some Cd's to the DJ before 8:30, so hurry!" I yelled.

"Hey, beuty takes time!" She yelled back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just take the car!"

"How will you get there?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll be there."She replied.

"Okay."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"I can't believe I had to call Gibby to drive me to the Spring Fling." I thought staring at Gibby ( who was only Waring pants and a vest while driving).

"Could you drive any slower? Your driving like my Grandma! I take that back my Grandma just got her licence taken away from her because of all her speeding tickets."

He frowned.

"Do you want me to drive you to the dance or not?!"

"Don't yell at me. It's bad enough people will see me with you."

He glared at me but kept driving.

See I called everyone i knew that had a car but they were either sick or already at the dance. My last resort was Gibby. he was the only one who wasn't at the dance yet. I had to threaten him to drive me to this stupid thing.

* * *

"Okay? You go in frist and tell no one that drove me, understan? If you do, your dead!"

He nodded furiously and ran inside to get away from me.

I sighed, straighten my dress, took a deep breath and walk into the auditorium.

* * *

**Please comment/review! If you do Gibby will appear in your bedroom and start dancing shirtless! Hot I know. I'm just kidding. That would be scary stuff man, scary stuff.**


	22. Karaoke, Exes, And Love Confessions

**Chp.22**

**Karaoke, Exes, And Love Confessions**

**(THE LOVING KIND BY GIRLS ALOUD AND [IF YOUR WONDERING IF I WANT YOU TO] I WANT YOU TO BY WEEZER)**

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

I was standing next to Melanie discussing how much of a chicken I was because I didn't ask Sam to the Spring Fling.

"I thought you were going to tell her!"

"Yeah, well I thought I could but eveytime I see her I can barley speak."

"At this rate you'll die alone, except for your goldfish Bobert, but he'll die before you. So, yeah, alone."

"Bobert?"

"Well people named Robert have the nickname Rob, not Bob. People who have the name Bobert have the nickname Bob."

I stared at her and she started laughing ,which caused her to spit at Johan, who was passing by.

"Oh, sorry. Wait, no I'm not."

"Uh, you people can't get over anything. Okay, I'm sorry Sam. There I said it for the millionth time."

"I'm not Sam I'm Melanie, her twin sister. If I were Sam you'd be dead by now."

"Sure." He said sarcastically, speed walking away.

"What a hobnocker." I said.

Melanie smiled.

"You know Freddie, Sam was right. You are a nub, but a funny one."

"Hey."

she just laughed some more.

* * *

I walked in and saw and saw Carly dancing with Shane. She was waring a bright red dress that showed some cleavage and barley covered her butt, with fish nets and heels. Then I turned and saw Gibby dancing, shirtless, swinging his vest around, Jonah talking to Freddie's ex-girlfriend, Valery, and Freddie and Melanie laughing by the snack table. Freddie was waring a tux and a blue shirt. I had to admit, the boy could really pull off a tux.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Malanie could talk to any guy without making a fool of her self unlike me. I couldn't get Freddie to laugh at my jokes, smile, or pay attention to me unless I was beating him up or if I tripped over a cordless phone. Yeah that was a dumb blond moment.

Not wanting to interrupt them I stood near the Karaoke group. I stood there for a few minutes listening to music and singing along when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and Wendy looked at me.

"Melanie, come on. It's your turn to sing now. You promised you'd do karaoke with us."

'What? I'm not Melanie, I'm Sam."

"Yeah, like Sam would ware a dress."

I frowned. I was ready to slap her but then a bunch of girls pushed me onto the stage.

"Whoa, hey! I don't wanna sing."

"You promised. Now go!" Wendy said.

"Okay people! Melanie, Sam's twin sister if you didn't already now that, will be singing now. Lets see what song you have to sing." She said into the mic. "Oh, the song so close. Okay Mel, here." She said handing me the mic.

I froze. I knew this song by heart but I was to scared to sing.

"Wait. They thought I was Melanie. If I sered up, Melanie would screw up. So really It wasn't a big deal if I sang. But I better try and not embarrasses her." I thought, tiring to give myself a pep talk. "Okay here I go."

I took a big breath a opened my mouth.

* * *

**Sam:**

YOU JUST KEEP TUGGIN, PUSHIN, PULLIN,

ON MY LITTLE HEART STRINGS

GOT ME ALL TIED UP IN KNOTS

ANYTIME I SEE YOUR FACE

IT BRINGS OUT THE GIRL IN ME

DON'T KNOW JUST HOW YOU DID IT

BUT YA DID IT

BUT YA GOT ME REAL GOOD

HOOK, LINE, AND SINKER

LIKE I KNEW YOU COULD

BUT YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE

BOY I WISH YOU WOULD

I CAN'T HELP MYSELF

I CAN'T HELP MYSELF

EVERY TIME I SEE YOUR FACE

AND WE'VE NEVER MET

I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME

AM I OTTA MY MIND

I THINK THAT I MIGHT BE GOING CRAZY

CUZ MY HEART IS YOURS

TO HAVE AND HOLD

OR BREAK

HOW'D YOU GET TO BE SO CLOSE

WHEN YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY

I THINK YOU MIGHT BE CLOSE TO PERFECT

GIRLS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

HE'S GOT A FACE STRAIGHT OUT OF A MAGAZINE

GOTTA PINCH MYSELF

TO PROVE HE AIN'T A DREAM

OH OH OH

I CAN'T HELP MYSELF

NOW MY SECRETS OUT

I CAN'T HELP BUT SMILE

EVERYTIME I SEE YOUR FACE

AND WE'VE NEVER MET

I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME

AM I OTTA MY MIND

I THINK I MIGHT BE GOING CRAZY

CUZ MY HEART IS YOURS

TO HAVE AND HOLD

OR BREAK

HOW'D YOU GET TO BE SO CLOSE

WHEN YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY

I WISH YOU WERE MINE

ALL MINE

ALL MINE

MINE ALL MINE

I WISH YOU WERE MINE

I WISH YOU WERE MINE

I CAN'T HELP BUT SMILE

EVERYTIME I SEE YOUR FACE

AND WE'VE NEVER MET

I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME

AM I OTTA MY MIND

I THINK I MIGHT BE GOING CRAZY

CUZ MY HEART IS YOURS

TO HAVE AND HOLD

OR BREAK

HOW'D YOU GET TO BE SO CLOSE

WHEN YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY

HOW'D YOU GET TO BE SO CLOSE

WHEN YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY

* * *

The crowd was screaming my name, well Melanie's anyway. I loved it. I never thought I could, but somehow the thought of embarrassing myself meant it would only embarrasses Melanie was very reassuring.

I smiled and went off the stage. Then Carly came up to me with a worried expression.

"Carly?"

"Sam, great job. I didn't know you could sing that well." Carly said.

Wendy overheard and gasped.

"Sam!? I swear I thought you were Melanie! You look really pretty and I just thought you would never want to look that girly so I just assumed.."

"It's okay."

"But wow. Can you sing!" She said before hurrying off toward the stage.

"Everyone, I'm sorry. I was mistaken. That was not Melanie singing. It was Sam. I repeat it was Sam." She said into a mic.

Everyone turned to stare at me and I blushed.

"Can you sing another song?" Asked Wendy.

"She can't right now I need to talk to her." Carly said dragging me away from the crowd.

"Thanks Carly. Hey is something wrong you look kinda worried."

"Did you invite Griffen to the dance?"

"What? No. Why?"

"He's here, by the back door."

"What?!"

I looked past Carly and saw Griffen by the door. He was staring at me and Carly. He had on a tux and was holding a red rose.

"I must admit. He clans up good." Said Carly.

I glared at her.

"I'll be right back."

"Sam, don't hurt anybody!" Carly called, but I could barely hear her. Anger was blocking my vision and hearing.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I angrily asked Griffen.

"We need to talk."

"Fine."

I grabbed is arm and dragged him behind the school.

"What do you wanna talk about?"tu

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I didn't see Sam come in because I was talking to Melanie, but then after Wendy announce Melanie would be singing I saw her. At first I was confused, but one look at Melanie and the girl on stage I knew which one was Sam. The one on stage had her straightened, was waring a black strapless dress, a big ribbon around her waist separating the top of her dress from the bottom. The bottom was little puffy, but not like a tutu puffy. To accessories the dress she was wareing black, white, and gray bracelets, a ring, and black converse.

I laughed when I saw the converse. Only Sam would ware those shoes with a dress.

Then we she started singing I was mesmerised. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. She was like an angel. You would have never thought she was actually a little devil. Melanie had to slap me to wake me up from my daydream.

_**Flash back:**_

"Hey."

She laughed.

"You dropped something on the floor."

"What?"

"Drool, your mouth, your eyes, and a little bit of your dignity."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed some more.

"Are you now studying the work that is Sam? That's exactly something she would say."

"Hey were twins, but that doesn't mean I'm the nice one. For all you know Sam good be the good one."

We starting laughing hysterically.

"I really doubt that."

**_End of flash back_**

After she was finish singing Carly dragged her away and Melanie went to go use the little lady's room.

Then I saw Sam, well the back of her. Her blond hair was bouncing up and down as she walked swiftly towards Griffen. She then grabbed his arm and lead him outside.

She was either going to beat him up or get back together with him.

"Please beat him up, please." I prayed silently as I ran towards the doors.

I couldn't stand if they got together again, especially after what he did to her. I had to tell her now or it would be too late.

* * *

**I know Freddie seemed kinda gay in this chapter at first. He did know a lot about fashion, huh? LOL, anyway comment and review!**

**P.S. I'd like to thank KrIsTeN-CuLIEn-45 and if you like Percy Jackson please check out this awesome story by Angel Of Darkness 13 called Percy Jackson And The Choice!!!**


	23. The Kiss, The End, And The New Beginning

**Chp.23**

**The Kiss, The End, And The New Beginning**

**(I HEART ? BY TAYLOR SWIFT AND YOU FOUND ME BY THE FRAY)**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"About us...and Carly." Said Griffen.

I sighed.

"Go on."

"Sam, after I broke up with Carly I thought I was over her, but now I know I'm not. I only dated brunettes because they reminded me of her. Then when I saw you as a brunette and you were all girly like Carly, I really liked you. Don't get me wrong, I still liked you when you were yourself. I liked you because you were kind of like me. I could relate to you. But I felt it wasn't working between us so I thought about it and I realized I was still liked Carly. I wanted to make her jealous, and I knew that nothing would make her more envious then me dating her best friend. I know i used you. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't even think of your feelings until Freddie knocked some sense into me-litterly. It just goes to show that I'm not the right guy for you, Freddie is. I'm just sorry he didn't have the guts to tell you how he felt before I asked you out." He said "What I really wanted to ask you was if it was okay with you if I asked Carly out."

"You used me, now you want to use Carly?I" I finally said.

"No, I won't hurt Carly, I swear."

"i don't no. I won't be jealous, but I don't want you to hurt her like you, like you hurt me!" I cried.

"Sam...I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I was being stupid. I would never hurt Carly. Believe me." He pleaded.

He seemed so sincere but I didn't know if it was just an act.

"Griffen, do you swear you'll never hurt a girl again?"

"But what if I accidentally..."

"Swear it!"

"I swear I won't hurt her."

"Fine. But if you hurt her, you'll never see tomorrow."

He stepped closer to me and wiped the few tears that had escaped my eyes.

"Sam, your a good friend. No wonder Freddie loves you."

"Yeah right." I thought.

I looked up at him, confused.

"Speaking of Freddie, what did you mean Freddie knocked some sense into you?"

"He didn't tell you? Well, the day I broke up with you, what, like three weeks ago. Well Freddie saw me cheating on you and, well we really didn't get along. The argument ended getting physically."

I stared at him in shock. I moved his hand from my face and hold them. I was to shocked to notice I was squeezing them.

"Freddie beat up Griffen? Why? How come he never fought back when I hit him, but he hit Griffen back?"I thought.

"Sam!?" He shrieked.

"Oh, sorry." I said letting go of his hands.

"Hope things work out with you and Freddie.' He said walking away. "Oh. And Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I stood there watching him leave, while touching my cheek.

* * *

after about five minutes of utter shock I started walking back towards the gym. I could already hear the song _down_ playing.

"Uh." I said bumping into something, and falling on my butt. "What the...Freddie! Were you eavesdropping on Griffen and I?!"

"What? Me? No!" He said getting up.

I glared at him while he helped me up.

"Then what were you doing out here?"

"Uh, stargazing."

I looked up at the sky.

"Don't you think that would be easier when the stars come out?"

"Umm."

I smiled.

"So are you back together with Griffen?"

"So you were eavesdropping."

"No!' I smirked.

"I was to far away to hear, but I saw him kiss you."

"So? He was thanking me."

He didn't say anything.

"Are you going to ask why?"

"Are you going to hit me?"

"Maybe."

"Okay......Why?"

"I decided to let him date Carly."

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane?! After what he did to you?"

"I know it seems crazy, but I don't really like Griffen, yet somehow I'm able to trust him. I know that doesn't make much sense. I mean, how many people can trust a person they hate?"

"I don't know, but we seem to be able to."

I smiled as I remembered our first kiss. We both said we hated each other after we did it, but I doubt we feel the same way now.

"Sam....I...Would you like to dance?"

I stared at him oddly. Then I pulled his cheeks and ruffled his hair.

"what are you doing?"

"Just making sure your the real Freddie."

"Ha,ha. Very funny, but seriously, wanna dance?"

"Fine." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

I took his hand and he lead me inside the gym and towards the dance floor.

* * *

When we got inside I saw Carly dancing with Griffen, a huge smile on her face. Shane dancingwith Melanie, my ex-boyfriend Johna and Freddie's ex-girlfriend, Valarie, dancing.

The song scars by Papa Roach started playing. I put my hands on Freddie's shoulders and he put his hands on my hips.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...Why did you beat Griffen up? You weren't jealous were you?"

"No. I just don't think he should treat girls like that."

"Oh.....Why did you kiss me? Remember that one night you drove me home."

"Because of sweet dreams, remember?"

"Don't give me that crap! Freddie, why? Why did you ask me to dance? Why don't you love Carly anymore? Why are you nice to me? Why does my heart beat when your around? Why do you have to be such a nub?"

"Because I love you. I Freddie Benson love you, Samantha Puckett."

I stopped danceing and stared at him.

"I, I love you too." I replied.

"Are you going to kiss now?" Ask Wendy coming out of nowhere.

"Can I? Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Freddie your such a nub."

"Yeah, but I'm your nub."

Then he kissed me.

I froze.

"Sam? You aren't going to hit me now are you?"

"Not now. Maybe later."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, good. It wouldn't be the same if you never tormented my life."

I smiled, shook my head, and kissed him.

* * *

And so Princess Puckett and Sir Benson lived happily ever after-kind of. Well only when they weren't having their daily disputes, but otherwise, happily.

* * *

**The End**

**Scratch that it's a**

**new begging**

_(It's the beginning of their lives together)_

* * *

**It started with a war, which lead to a kiss, which caused lots of drama, and ended with a kiss and a truce. :D**

**I want to thankyou all for bearing with me, my grammar mistakes, my bad jokes, and my weirdness. I just realized that this will be my last rant so forgive me if I'm a little emotional. *Tear, tear. I hate to end a story, especially this one, but I felt it was time to end, no I'm sorry beginning this one. Yeah I know another bad joke. Well enough of that, please comment and review! Oh! I'll miss typing that! But don't worry I'll write more stories! Anyway I noticed Griffen talk a whole bunch in the first paragraph, it sure was a long one. And I know the ending was undeatailed and choppy, again I'm sorry for my grammar issues, but hey, I'm a 7th grader, and you lose braincells when you become a teenager so now that I'm 13 I must admit I don't feel as smarticul as I did when I was 12. Wow, this was a long rant. Well bye for now! Don't forget to comment/review!**

**-Nikki**


End file.
